club_penguin_rewrittenfandomcom-20200223-history
Yearbook 2019 - 2020
The Yearbook 2019 - 2020 is a yearbook in Club Penguin Rewritten. It was released on February 9, 2020, for the 3rd Anniversary Party. It contains information of parties and events that happened from February 2019 to January 2020. Events February 2019 Penguins were placing on their best party hat as we celebrated another year on the island! Later on in the month, we discovered a secret city as the island sunk. We swam through a difficult maze together, and discovered true treasure! March 2019 Glory be! It was green for a while as we celebrated with a St Patrick's Parade in March! It was a grand old time, searching for treasure and rainbows! Later this month we out our whacky side, bringing in Rookie and his fun little pranks! This party was a huge success, bringing in many penguins to experience a fun event! April 2019 This month we loved and cared for animals, and celebrated what made us all the same, living on a crazy planet we call earth! As the month continued, so did the search for a new puffle and fortunately for us, the island discovered the unique grey puffle this Puffle Party and was adoptable! May 2019 This Music Jam ROCKED all Music Jams, with a sunset scene to adore and a performance worth remembering, this was a great party overall! June 2019 It was pure race this month, race for both treasure and cream soda. It was missing, and time was ticking! Rockhopper set sail to help both Team Pirates and Team Captains out! July 2019 In a quick surprise, the island started shaking and an island emergency of an unexpected earthquake has risen... August 2019 The island began to shake in what we thought fear, little did we know a dragon queen was under the island that was told to be more powerful than any other we have seen... September 2019 Round up, round up! This was an eventful party with a boat load of mystery prizes to go around for everyone to collect! October 2019 The night turned dark... too dark for comfort. An experiment gone wrong by Gary as Herbert took the plan as advantage to take over the island once more... November 2019 The island was starting to get a little chilly now and with celebration to the weather change, party-planners decided to let the fans decide how to decorate the island by showcasing their very own fan-art! December 2019 We ended the year with an annual beloved party known as the Holiday Party that broke all records you could think of! Over 443,162,500 coins were donated during Coins for Change! January 2020 An eclipse was arriving but penguins didn't want to just see it swing by like it was nothing, they wanted to celebrate the right way. With sky high views, and a hot air balloon ride ready, it became a beautiful event. Trivia *It is Club Penguin Rewritten's third yearbook. Gallery Sneak Peeks Yearbook 2020 Sneak Peek 1.jpg|Contents page of the yearbook seen in the background of a Club Penguin Rewritten's Instagram story Yearbook 2020 Sneak Peek 2.png|An earlier version of the June 2019 page shown in a What's New Blog posthttps://community.cprewritten.net/2020/02/04/anniversary-meet-up-and-catching-up/ SWF *Yearbook 2019-2020 References Category:Books Category:Yearbooks Category:2020